bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Bunny
Papa BunnyThumper Finds a FriendThumper Finds an Egg is the mate of Mama Bunny and the father of Thumper and his unnamed sisters. He is mentioned in Bambi and Bambi II and appears in some installments of Disney Bunnies. Background Papa Bunny is a clever, witty, wise, and smart grey rabbit. He is the mate of Mama Bunny. He is also the father of a son, Thumper, and at least eight daughters including Milly, Blossom, Violet, Frilly, Trixie, Daisy, Ria, and Tessie. He is known for his wise sayings which his son was forced to remember. He can be somewhat strict at times, especially with his son, Thumper.Thumper's Little Sisters Quotes "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all."Bambi "Eating greens is a special treat. It makes long ears and great big feet."A Day with Papa "When you're lost, keep lookin' around, never sit on the cold, damp ground."The Seven Dwarfs and Thumper "When you give away something that belongs to you, it makes you feel strong and happy, too!" "When troubles come and clouds are gray, just relax and they'll pass away!!" "Don't lead a dog to your burrow" Relationships Thumper Thumper is Papa Bunny's son. The two seem to have a generally close relationship, though Papa was sometimes strict with his son and would chide him for not remembering and heeding his advice. Thumper, as a child, would get very excited whenever he got to spend time with his papa and would imagine them going on great adventures together. While Papa was more work-focused than his playful son, he would still manage to make time for he and his son to have together while also trying to instill his son with a work ethic. Other relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mate *'Thumper' - Son *'Milly' - Daughter *'Frilly' - Daughter *'Blossom' - Daughter *'Violet' - Daughter *'Trixie' - Daughter *'Daisy' - Daughter *'Ria' - Daughter *'Tessie' - Daughter *'Thumper's mate' - Son's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Granddaughters *'Hopper' - Grandson *'Patter' - Grandson *'Roger Rabbit' - Grandson (possibly) Gallery Thumper's_Father_concept_art.png|Concept art for Thumper's father as he would have appeared in Bambi Papa_Bunny_1986.png|From Thumper's Little Sisters Papa_Bunny_1986_2.png|From Thumper's Little Sisters Papa_Bunny.png|From Thumper Finds an Egg A_Day_with_Papa_-_Thumper.png|Cover of A Day with Papa Papa_Bunny2.png|From A Day with Papa Behind the Scenes Papa Bunny was conceived for the 1942 film Bambi as the father of the major supporting character Thumper, Bambi's lifelong friend and a source of comic relief. According to Andreas Deja in the documentary, The Making of Bambi: A Prince is Born, he was originally supposed to appear in the film as a full-fledged character. Concept art for him was created, but the character did not make the final cut. While Thumper's father did not physically appear in the film, he would be mentioned a few times, serving as an offscreen source of wisdom and creator of adages. It is unknown exactly when the name "Papa Bunny" for the character was coined, though it appears it was first used in the Disney Bunnies series. Disney Bunnies stories such as Thumper Finds an Egg and A Day with Papa serve as some of the only times Papa Bunny has ever physically appeared. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Minor characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Thumper's Family Category:Page of the Month